Bugs (Awakening)
NOTE: All Bugs/Glitches for Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening should be posted here to clean up Awakening's main article. Known Bugs/Glitches *(360) Rune etchings do not appear in my inventory after purchase and/or discovery so it renders the ability useless *(360) On my first playthrough Herren's vendor inventory would continually reset, allowing multiple panancea, rainswept, and other unique items. This issue was alleviated when i cleared system cache (removed the game patch) *(PS3/360) Able to access the Silverite Mine before talking to Velanna. See Silverite Mine page for details. *Main character's equipment may disappear during the Silverite Mine portion of the game, details on that page. *Velanna may not be allowed to undergo the Joining without improvisation unless the three main quests are done in a particular order. See Velanna's Joining. *Sigrun may not be allowed to undergo the Joining without improvisation unless the three main quests are done in a particular order. See Sigrun's Joining. *(PC) Awakening introduces some old console bugs not present in the PC version of Origins, allowing the player to assign Tactics to summoned creatures by clicking on the '# new tactics slots have been added' message on summon. In addition, the Ranger's Wolf/Blight Wolf summon hides 3/4 skills, mostly taken from Dog's repertoire, normally inaccessible to the player. Via the tactics menu, you can make the Wolf auto-cast those hidden abilities. *(360/PC) Possible to have Sigrun's approval start out at +100. This can be done by giving her the Spyglass (other gifts can produce the same results) immediately upon rescuing her outside of Kal'Hirol. Doing so will begin the cut scene and add +100 approval. In order to not get the +100 approval bug with any of the characters, you need to do the "blight orphans" quests or "chantry board" quests, that give (dis)approval to a character, only after you recruit that character. For example, if you do the "From the living wood" quest(that normally gives -1 approval to Velanna) before actually recruiting Velanna, that will get you the +100 approval bug with Velanna. Same goes for the quests for the "blight orphans". If you do quests that give (dis)approval to Justice or Sigrun before recruiting them, that will lead to the bug with them.(Tested on PC) *(PC) A similar bug version exists with Velanna and Justice where (even personal) gifts only yield +5 approval. Some have also seen this happen with Oghren with +6 approval yields. *(PC/360) When initially equipping a shield, it will appear on the avatar normally. However, whenever you switch between primary and secondary weapon sets, the shield will disappear. It still shows as equipped in the inventory, but does not appear on the avatar's back in game. In battle, the character motions as if pulling out the shield, but it's not there. If you return to the inventory screen and re-equip the shield, it will show again. However, the defense stats seem to be the same regardless of whether or not the shield is visible. Further investigation suggests this happens only after using a Manual of Focus. To avoid the bug, un-equip ALL items before using the manual. * Accepting the quest Law and Order in Amaranthine will eliminate your ability to initiate Sigrun's personal quest. A dwarven woman standing at the bottom of the steps leading up to the tavern will no longer spawn if this quest has been accepted. If you picked up both Law and Order and Smuggler's Run and decide to side with the smugglers instead, it will cancel the bug out. *(360/PS3/PC) The gloves, breastplate, and boots of the Sentinel armor set will look like the Warden Commander armor on a human character if your DA:O game had the Warden's Keep DLC installed. Deactivating the Warden's Keep DLC will apparently fix this. But! But... if you have the vanilla Wintersbreath or decide buy a Wintersbreath off in the Awakening, it will look like a stick instead of a mace. (Tis because the Staff graphic actually came from The Warden's Keep itself) *(PC) The issue with Warden's Keep DLC actually presents another dilemma which is not currently at stake since the Power of Blood are rendered useless in The Awakening. But when the Power of Blood are actually functioning in Awakening, users would have to choose between using the Power of Blood talents or having their Sentinel Armor looking as it should be. Since "neither can function while another is activated." * The Vigilance sword, acquired from the Worked to the Bone quest given to you by Wade, will look like the Starfang sword from DA:O if your game had the Warden's Keep DLC installed. Deactivating the Warden's Keep DLC will apparently fix this. Although there are fan-made mods that will fix this for the PC version. *(PS3) When collecting the 4 pieces of the Sentinel Armor during Shadows of the Blackmarsh, you must obtain all pieces before leaving. If you exit the area, there is a chance that the pieces may be replaced with a duplicate of one of the items already in your inventory. *(PS3/PC) If the player is using an imported Warden, many of the Codex pages collected during Origins will have been removed. The removed pages appear as empty slots in the log rather than being erased. Saving and reloading the game apparently fixes this. * In the quest Smuggler's Run in Amaranthine (given by Shady Character) you are asked to speak to the innkeeper at the local tavern to get him to allow smuggling to continue. When you return you will be rewarded and invited down into the passage inside the house adjacent to him. Inside you will deal with some thieves and after you have cleared them out the Master Smuggler will show up. When you speak to him he will give you a gift of 15 gold and 500 experience points and offer you another job. Decline his offer and initiate dialogue again. He will once more reward you with 15 gold and 500 experience points. This can be repeated as much as you desire. * When using an imported character, most of the DLC content (Promotional & Warden's Keep) items will not be transferred (excluding Memory Band). However, if you have these items equipped on your character, even though the items themselves disappear, their Statistics/Resistances/Fatigue modifications will be merged into the character's base attributes. (You can end up having character with 30% or more starting fatigue, or +25% Cold Damage & Reistance while naked) * The Manual of Focus will only recognize a maximum of 99 attribute points. If your character has more than 99 points, the additional points will be lost upon using the Manual. This is not true for all PS3 system copies. *(PC) Nathaniel is able to be equipped with high level weapons and armor as it seems that the calculations use your dexterity score rather than the actual stat required. *(PC) A masterpiece silverite rune (created using runecrafting) became an armor rune instead of a weapon rune. *(PC) If you use Esc to stop the ending, then you read the epilogue, you get an unknown bug that causes the "killing the Mother" cutscene to play on an infinite loop after the credits. You can also get this without hitting ESC, the scene will play once more but go to the credits the second time instead of showing the epilogue. *(PS3) Loss of functionality after saving Amaranthine. Talked to the weaponsmith after killing the Ogre Commander. Then talked to the enchanter, resulting in the rune enchantment screen coming up without a background. Exited this and talked to him again, resulting in a pause state without any GUI. The only way to exit was to press Start twice. After this, could not save or exit the zone. *(PC) Codex entries for companions will sometimes read that they have died in battle, even if the epilogue says they have survived. *(PC) If the Warden saved Amaranthine but did not take up the side-quest through the Blight Orfans Notis Bord, the epilogue will still show what happened to Dirk. *(PC) No armor in the game has any rune slots. Most likely caused by unofficial mods. Simply disabling mods doesn't fix it, they have to be disabled and then start a new game. *(PC) The Vigil's Keep town keeps resetting itself. For example, the lootable chests and crates reappear, Lilith appears again and walks away after talking to her, and Herren's inventory resets to default. *(PC) Companions' highest approval rank is displayed as "Love" instead of "Friendly". *(PS3) Visuals for the epilogues may not load, just displaying the text on a blank screen, before the brood mother's death scene is replayed, then the credits will not display. *(360) Herbalism cannot be used in some playthroughs *(360) The Awakening epilogue will not recognize romance with Morrigan if you speak to her at the Final Battle in Origins, meaning you can't get a Morrigan epilogue in Awakening if you get the Ring epilogue in Origins. (It seems that this can be fixed if you hold off giving Morrigan the mirror gift until after loading the post epilogue save, which reactivates romance again.) *(PC) The Silverite Mine is extremely buggy. If *anyone* is equipped with something the corresponding experimental subject cannot carry, that equipment will disappear. Herwin 13:33, April 17, 2010 (UTC) *(PC) Anders' gift, Phylacteries, gives only one approval. Herwin 13:33, April 17, 2010 (UTC) *(360) Starfang did not transfer over to Awakening with my Dwarf noble Warden. Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Category:Bugs